homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
100517 - Assumptions
gnathonicTextuary GT began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 13:23 -- GT: ~Hello! I hope I'm contacting the right handle, it'ʃ been a while...~ GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ Aaiʃha, yeʃ?~ AT: uuh hello! depends on who you were trying to reach? AT: oh i missed that second line there AT: yes this is aaisha GT: ~Oh, excellent!~ GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ Ryʃpor, if yov didn't remember.~ GT: ~The, ah. The rvde one.~ AT: oooh yea i remember GT: ~I am ʃorry abovt that, by the way. I'd jvʃt been ʃvmmoned for the firʃt time in...a GREAT deal of time, and I waʃ ʃtill trying to wrap my thinkpan arovnd everything that had happened in my abʃence.~ AT: what like your death GT: ~Oh no, I waʃ already well aware of that.~ AT: oh okay AT: one less shock then GT: ~ʃmall mercieʃ, one ʃvppoʃeʃ.~ GT: ~In any caʃe, thiʃ time arovnd I'll try to be leʃʃ...~ GT: ~...terrible, I ʃvppoʃe?~ AT: well.. i appreciate that? AT: its uuh been a long time since our last log AT: for me so AT: im p much over it? 01:30 GT: ~Oh, well, that'ʃ good to hear.~ 01:30 GT: ~How long HAʃ it been, from yovr perʃpective?~ 01:32 AT: uuuum 01:32 AT: thats a good question 01:32 AT: long enough ive forgotten how long? 01:32 AT: im like 01:32 AT: full adult now or like 01:32 AT: young adult?? 01:32 AT: idk 01:33 GT: ~Congratvlationʃ on reaching that mileʃtone, then.~ 01:33 GT: ~For yov to have reached advlthood meanʃ yov have to have been away for at leaʃt a ʃweep, if not mvltiple, if I'm reckoning correctly.~ 01:35 GT: ~What cavʃed yov to retvrn, if yov don't mind my aʃking? I'm aware of the baʃic reaʃon aʃ to why yov left, bvt not of the particvlarʃ ʃvrrovnding yovr retvrn.~ 01:36 AT: aaaah sorry i keep um getting distracted i feel like limekid is rushing things.... 01:36 GT: ~Not an vnvʃval ʃenʃation to have, I aʃʃvre yov.~ 01:36 AT: i mean the same reason i left i guess? 01:36 AT: im going to ground them like a good joke!mom would do 01:42 GT: ~To raiʃe yovr child? I didn't ʃee Thalya with yov in the office.~ 01:43 GT: ~...or Jackie, for that matter, thovgh I'm certainly not complaining.~ 01:43 AT: uuuuum no 01:43 AT: i came back because of jack and thats why libby is missing 01:43 AT: though im sure shes fine 01:43 AT: and having a good time 01:43 AT: :) 01:44 GT: ~Libby, or Thalya?~ 01:46 GT: ~ʃorry, the Oracle. I keep forgetting.~ 01:48 AT: libby 01:49 AT: hey uuh did you want eribus to summon you over here or what 01:50 GT: ~Oh, no, that'ʃ all right. I'm taking care of ʃome bvʃineʃʃ of my own cvrrently.~ 01:50 GT: ~Alʃo, I AM a ʃpace player. I'm perfectly capable of teleporting myʃelf if need be. 3=:P~ 01:50 GT: ~Thank yov for the offer, thovgh!~ 01:51 AT: youre welcome! things seem to be moving fast so 01:51 AT: um im tempted to try and kick limekid down the elevator shaft 01:52 GT: ~...aʃ their friend, I really ʃhovldn't endorʃe that kind of behaviovr, bvt...if yov want to?~ 01:52 GT: ~They wovldn't die, at leaʃt.~ 01:52 AT: im pretty sure they'd be fine yes but theyre getting on my nerves 01:53 GT: ~Oh dear. Wovld yov like me to talk to them?~ 01:53 GT: ~I'm not ʃvre how mvch I'll be able to do, bvt if they're going to liʃten to anyone it'ʃ moʃt likely going to be me.~ 01:53 AT: no its fine um ill let you know if it get worse i guess 01:53 GT: ~What exactly are they doing?~ 02:01 AT: uuh nothing really i guess... um i mean theyre being heelpful? 02:01 AT: just overexcited nyoom helpful 02:02 GT: ~...well, that'ʃ ʃort of their defavlt ʃtate, ʃo I'm not certain there'ʃ mvch I'd be able to do in any caʃe.~ 02:04 AT: yeeeea 02:04 AT: thanks for the offer though 02:04 AT: uuuh 02:05 AT: i feel like we got off topic somewhere 02:05 GT: ~Me too.~ 02:05 AT: oh about why i came back 02:06 AT: um yea basically jack and libby combo i guess 02:06 GT: ~They forced yov back, or yov aʃked to?~ 02:06 AT: forced more like 02:07 GT: ~Were yov hvrt? Waʃ Thalya?~ 02:07 AT: jack took a crack at me and fo- no 02:07 AT: he wouldn't hurt thalya 02:07 AT: she was taken and hidden 02:07 AT: i couldn't reach her 02:07 GT: ~By whom??~ 02:07 AT: my dude 02:07 AT: guess 02:08 AT: ill give you a sweet high five if youre right 02:08 GT: ~...I know yov ʃee ʃomething in him, and I did promiʃe I'd be nicer thiʃ time. I didn't want to immediately begin diʃparaging him.~ 02:09 GT: ~Bvt...thiʃ tvrn of eventʃ doeʃn't exactly ʃvrpriʃe me, no.~ 02:10 AT: well arguably it doesnt surprise me either 02:11 AT: my working theory is a two jacks theory but i dont know how much thats me just hoping for the better outcome 02:11 AT: or whether its true 02:11 AT: i like the better outcome idea 02:11 GT: ~...I know.~ 02:12 GT: ~I'm ʃorry yov had to go throvgh thiʃ.~ 02:12 AT: im... not? i mean it hurt 02:12 AT: but i had a really good time 02:12 AT: which is probably why it hurts so much but 02:12 AT: ugh jealousy is annoying 02:13 GT: ~Don't I know it.~ 02:13 AT: you dont even know what im jealous about 02:13 GT: ~No, bvt I can ʃympathize with the feeling.~ 02:13 AT: ... okay yes thats fair 02:14 GT: ~3=:D~ 02:15 AT: i dont know how i feel about that smiley but um okay 02:17 GT: ~At any rate, yov ʃhovld covnt yovrʃelf extremely lvcky to have ʃvrvived thiʃ ordeal. That'ʃ not ʃomething many can claim with regardʃ to interactionʃ with Jackie.~ 02:17 GT: ~...eʃpecially romantic oneʃ.~ 02:18 AT: i also dont know how to feel about that statement because it sounds like an assumption that i had a terrible time 02:18 AT: honestly like i told limekid it feels like he wasnt even trying when he tried to stab me 02:19 AT: at worse i feel like he would've just left me there, which i guess the terrors would eventually get me but 02:19 GT: ~...believe me when I ʃay that iʃ not the worʃt ʃcenario.~ 02:20 AT: well duh 02:20 AT: im talking specifically in terms of myself not what he would do to someone else 02:20 GT: ~Even ʃtill.~ 02:21 GT: ~...I jvʃt don't want yov to get HVRT, Aaiʃha.~ 02:23 AT: LMAO 02:23 AT: i appreciate the sentiment 02:23 AT: but i just 02:23 AT: ive already gotten hurt plenty of times 02:23 GT: ~I know.~ 02:23 GT: ~I know yov can't imagine him doing anything to hvrt yov.~ 02:24 GT: ~Bvt I don't HAVE to imagine, becavʃe I've ʃEEN IT HAPPEN BEFORE.~ 02:24 AT: so are you talking physical or emotional wounds because r e a l l y 02:25 GT: ~Both, damn it!~ 02:25 AT: aha okay fair 02:25 AT: i dont count physical much anymore 02:26 GT: ~Even if yov're not concerned abovt yovr own wellbeing, think abovt what it wovld do to yovr teammateʃ!~ 02:27 GT: ~Think abovt how they wovld feel if yov had jvʃt...LEFT, and then never come back?~ 02:27 AT: im pretty sure the majority would be fine with that 02:27 AT: the only one im worried about is lorrea 02:27 AT: ...and lorcan but 02:29 GT: ~The gvilt wovld eat at her every day. Conʃtantly going back over paʃt converʃationʃ, wondering why ʃhe didn't pick vp on the ʃignʃ, why ʃhe didn't ʃay anything ʃooner.~ 02:29 AT: uuuum 02:29 GT: ~Rvnning throvgh ʃcenarioʃ where ʃhe covld have ʃaved yov.~ 02:29 AT: i dont think you know lorrea 02:29 AT: okay that last one yes but i am 02:29 AT: pretty sure i am the one who hurt her 02:30 AT: and she said a lot 02:30 AT: i was just not listening? 02:30 GT: ~...yov're ʃTILL not liʃtening, to be fair.~ 02:30 AT: yea thats fair 02:30 AT: partially because breakdowns are cool and all but 02:30 AT: :) 02:31 AT: were busy 02:31 GT: ~I know. I wiʃh there were time to talk abovt thiʃ face to face.~ 02:32 AT: well if youre on the ship there probably will be 02:32 GT: ~I'll make my way there eventvally, yeʃ.~ 02:33 AT: or eribus will just rub your bones or something 02:33 GT: ~Perhapʃ it wovld be better to diʃcvʃʃ thiʃ fvrther then.~ 02:33 AT: probably! thanks for checking in though 02:33 AT: (oh serios would probably be upset too mmm) 02:34 GT: ~How incredibly ʃhocking that yovr friendʃ wovld be vpʃet if yov were to die.~ 02:35 AT: listen 02:35 GT: ~Trvly, thiʃ iʃ a revelation that covld never have been expected.~ 02:35 AT: experiment time: what happens when a ryspor bone is broken GT: ~DON'T~ GT: PLEASE DON'T AT: LOL GT: PLEASE AT: i dont have any of your bones its fine AT: i doubt eribus would let me near them AT: he is super not happy to see me GT: okay GT: ~All right.~ GT: ~Good.~ AT: haha AT: you lost your quirk that was something AT: hey uuuuuh AT: limekid told me not to ask but hold on... GT: ~3=:?~ AT: you tried to kill them once? GT: ~Oh~ GT: ~Yeʃ, I.~ GT: ~...it waʃn't one of my provder momentʃ.~ AT: what were they even mediating on or w/e AT: spelling sucks and can bite me GT: ~...one of my teammateʃ had decided that my ʃon waʃ a threat to the ʃeʃʃion, and took it vpon themʃelveʃ to.~ GT: ~To 'take care' of the problem.~ AT: ooooh AT: i can understand that GT: ~I waʃ heartbroken and fvriovʃ. Limekid tried to ʃtop me.~ AT: props to llimekid for getting in the way of a furious seadweller AT: hey if youre still mad at your teammate and they ever show up again ill help you out GT: ~I...appreciate the offer, bvt it'ʃ been qvite ʃome time, and...thovgh I haven't FORGIVEN them, exactly...~ GT: ~At thiʃ point I think I'd ʃimply be glad to ʃee another old friend'ʃ face, really.~ AT: also understandable GT: ~I'd alʃo have to field a fair few qveʃtionʃ from them, given that I died very ʃhortly after that in what ʃeemed a very permanent faʃhion.~ AT: was it getting dipped in liquid gold GT: ~No, althovgh that certainly did the trick.~ AT: haha GT: ~No, it, ah.~ GT: ~...yov joked earlier abovt ʃnapping one of my boneʃ.~ GT: ~Here iʃ my anʃwer aʃ to what wovld happen:~ GT: ~ʃo long aʃ no one ʃvmmoned me, I wovld be powerleʃʃ to ʃtop yov from doing ʃo.~ GT: ~One wovldn't do mvch. It wovld hvrt, certainly, bvt I wovld ʃvrvive.~ GT: ~If yov went fvrther, thovgh...~ GT: ~It wovld be a ʃlow, agonizing end. With each broken bone, the magic holding me here wovld become ʃteadily weaker, and with it my conʃciovʃneʃʃ wovld begin to fragment and diʃappear.~ AT: well the AT: the last part doesnt sound great like not existing AT: buut uuh that sounds fun... in terms of it happening to someone else.. and not necessarily to you GT: ~Fvn?~ AT: props if they're summoned and tied up unabl- uh AT: yeeeeeeeeeeeeea AT: like GT: It sounds FUN?? AT: listen GT: IT SOUNDS FUN TO SIT THERE SOUNDLESSLY SCREAMING AS BITS AND PIECES OF YOURSELF ARE RUDELY TORN AWAY AT: ugh no, not if its being done to you AT: sorry GT: it sounds FUN to find that you can't even remember why you're afraid but you know that you ARE GT: that that's ALL you know AT: man i have opened a can of worms here havent i mmmmm GT: YES WELL FORGIVE ME BUT GOING THROUGH AN EXPERIENCE AS DEEPLY TRAUMATIZING AS THIS WILL FUCKING *DO* THAT TO YOU, SURPRISINGLY ENOUGH AT: yea sorry, that was rude of me AT: i shouldve known better considering my own experiences GT: it's GT: ~It'ʃ fine, I~ GT: ~I ʃhovldn't have let myʃelf get carried away like that.~ AT: well you AT: kinda had a right to? AT: ive been around jack a long time so i got more comfortable with it but i am not AT: the nicest troll AT: im not ramira buuuut AT: (i also like being nice and have Feelings uuh but also) GT: ~Yov ʃeem nice enovgh to me, if yov don't mind me ʃaying.~ GT: ~At the very leaʃt, I've met rvder people.~ AT: i have not been given a reason not to be nice? AT: and the only people whove given me reason to can snap my neck in two seconds so AT: less even AT: also lorrea would be disappointed i think... on some level? idk i think we need to redo the empress conversation AT: if uuh yea when we have time to talk GT: ~I agree.~ GT: ~I find thingʃ tend to go exponentially ʃmoother when yov can ʃee the perʃon yov're talking to.~ AT: okay but AT: violence is a thing in person GT: ~Yeʃ, well.~ GT: ~Detailʃ.~ AT: pfft GT: ~3=:P~ GT: ~I ʃhovld probably let yov get back to focvʃing on the taʃk at hand, anywayʃ.~ AT: yea i feel like we might be fighting somebody soon AT: for a key AT: why is nothing ever easy AT: i hope its not fucking nyarla GT: ~Well, now yov've jinxed it, yov realize. 3=:P~ AT: uuuuuuuugh GT: ~Haha.~ AT: i dont want to dirty my trident with his blood GT: ~Oh, yov vʃe tridentkind aʃ well?~ AT: give him the satisfaction.. yes AT: i think its pretty standard for most heiresses and emperesses? GT: ~Well, yeʃ, bvt I don't like to aʃʃvme.~ AT: thats appreciated!! AT: i tried spears for a while AT: that was not great GT: ~In any caʃe, that'ʃ wonderfvl! Perhapʃ I can ʃhow yov ʃome of my ʃpareʃ and ʃee if yov'd like any.~ AT: !! that would be great :D GT: ~Well, now I've got to go throvgh and pick ovt the beʃt oneʃ...~ GT: ~Vntil the ʃhip, I ʃvppoʃe?~ AT: sure!! um also forgot to meant i have 2xtridentkind still wouldnt mind seeing your collection! GT: ~...ah, yeʃ, that might complicate thingʃ.~ AT: haha :x anyways troll you later -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling gnathonicTextuary GT at 15:09 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Ryspor